Kings and Lords: Hunger Games
by WhoMe-2
Summary: The Doctor and Rose enjoy sharing breakfast together, for more reasons than one. Additional scene from "Kings and Lords."


**A/N **This is an additional scene from chapter 14 of "Kings and Lords." I blame...er...credit my writing buddy, T'Kirr, for this one. Our conversation regarding the Doctor and Rose and sexy food scenes did naughty things to my muse, and I promised to try and work this in. This lighter moment didn't really fit with the heavier tone of the overall chapter, so I ended up removing it from the final draft, but rather than keeping it all to myself I figured I might as well post it now that the story is complete and we know that poor Rose didn't succumb to Death by UST after all. ;D

* * *

**Kings and Lords: Hunger Games**

As had become the custom, Rose woke with the first light of dawn the next morning, knowing she and the Doctor would soon depart the castle to resume their work on the TARDIS. As had also become the custom, he was already up when she woke. He sat cross-legged on the floor beside the bed, dark-rimmed glasses balanced on the end of his nose, and posture hunched over in focused concentration as he worked on a small but integral component of the TARDIS. He had brought it back with him the evening before so that he could continue his work from their chamber.

Rose inwardly sighed at the waking sight. If ever someone could be termed a workaholic. Though she had managed to convince the Doctor to take a break and relax for a bit the day before, she knew there would be no getting him to give himself rest for any length of time until the repairs were complete.

"G'morning," Rose greeted him, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

The Doctor looked up only briefly. "Ah, you're awake. Once you've eaten, we can head right to the TARDIS."

"Once _we've_ eaten," she corrected, knowing she was again going to have to be the one to see to it that he stopped long enough to eat. "And you know what they say: breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Hmph...," was his distracted reply.

Rose ran a hand through her sleep-mussed hair as she slid out of bed. The Doctor's 'reply' confirmed it. Another morning of prying whatever he was working on out of his hands so he would stop long enough for breakfast.

Knowing she would once again have her work cut out for her, Rose drew a deep breath of resolve as she slipped into the bathing chamber to get dressed in her usual jeans and ready for the day, then she would deal with this stubborn Time Lord on her hands.

As Rose finished the task of dressing, she heard their breakfast being brought in for them out in the other room. Once she re-emerged, fresh and ready for the day, she noted the tray of food sitting on the table beneath the center window, untouched. She went to the tray and picked it up, then moved over to the side of the bed and sat down. The morning's fare consisted of the usual porridge they had both come to enjoy, a faint blush creeping to her cheeks as Rose recalled exactly why she had a particular fondness for it. The Doctor had once shown his own enjoyment, involving the rather enthusiastic use of his tongue and noises that _really_ had no business accompanying something as innocent as eating.

Rose shook herself from such wandering thoughts and focused back down on the tray. If only she could get him interested in the porridge again. Strictly for nutritional purposes, of course. Her eyes lit up when she spotted two other items of food that just might be her ticket to getting the Doctor to stop working and eat willingly. There were two pieces of long, slender pale pink fruit, which aside from the color, looked almost identical to bananas.

"I think you're gonna approve of what's on the menu today," she remarked enticingly.

"Mm," he responded back, only vaguely acknowledging that she even spoke.

Rose's shoulders slumped. Apparently she needed to be a little more exact. She picked up a piece of the ripe fruit, dangling it out in front of her. "Not the usual berries as a side fruit this time. Nope. _This_ fruit looks like a..._banana_."

That did it. His eyes actually glanced up for a brief second. "Really?"

She grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"I'll put one in my pocket for later," he stated, focusing back down on his work.

Rose plopped the fruit back down on the tray. She rested her chin on her hand as she pondered the issue for a moment. Maybe she needed to be a little more...explicit in her task of temptation. She glanced at the Doctor, a sly smile crossing her face. Rose picked up the fruit once again and peeled it with purposeful intent, then brought it to her mouth, slowly closing her lips around the tip.

"Mmmm." She gave a sound which could only be described as a moan of pleasure, making a show of enjoyment as she slid the sweet item back out past her lips after a slow, suckling taste. "Oh, this is _gorgeous_. So, so good. Too good to just bite in and…devour. Although one taste makes you _want_ to devour it whole. But this, oh this needs to be savored slowly."

Rose's eyes were closed, a look of ecstasy on her face as the long pink fruit disappeared again into mouth. She wasn't sure if she'd gotten the Doctor's attention yet or not, but as her tongue came out and slowly laved the length of the enticing fruit from bottom to top, pausing to swirl around the tip in slow, precise circles, she heard the clatter of whatever the Doctor had been holding slip out of his hands and fall to the floor. She was pretty certain she had gained an audience.

The whole situation shifted in that instant. Suddenly this wasn't just about coaxing the Doctor into eating. Oh no. This was payback. Payback for all the times he had unknowingly or _knowingly_ tortured her with alluring displays of that long seductive tongue of his, with an oral fixation that drove her half mad. He was finally getting a teasing taste of his own medicine. Rose let her lips sink down on the tool of her sweet revenge once again as she encased it in her mouth, her cheeks hollowing as she slowly sucked her way back up with a low, pleasure-filled groan, releasing with a sensual pop. Her eyes remained closed as she delivered her final bit of payback, parroting the words he had recently used on her when the tables had been turned.

"You're staring. That's very rude."

When Rose slowly opened her eyes to triumphantly take in the Doctor's reaction, she was startled to see the burst of movement that brought him to stand in front of her in an instant. His dark eyes were looking down on hers, still framed by those Sexy Specs she'd always fantasized of steaming up. His voice, when he spoke, was in a timbre so low it could have been classified as a growl.

"And _you_ are tempting a man who is hungry. Very, _very_ hungry. That is also rude."

He leaned down toward her and much, _much_ closer in. Rose forgot about games and teasing and breakfast altogether. His hand reached for hers, long fingers curling around her wrist as he lifted her hand, still holding the alluring fruit which he brought to his own mouth. His wet tongue darted out to moisten his lips just before he bit in slowly, a deep groan of satisfied pleasure rumbling through his chest as Rose watched, slack jawed. She sat silent and immobile as he devoured the rest of the fruit in what could, in some circles, be considered an indecent display, all the while his intense gaze never leaving hers.

If the rush of heat through her body was any indication, Rose was in danger of spontaneously dissolving. So much for getting even. For some reason she found it hard to complain.

He finished off with a final long, deep sigh of satiated pleasure. His sinfully-alluring eyes remained locked on hers as he slowly released her hand which had gone limp in his, and he spoke in a low tone that made her toes curl in her shoes.

"You, Rose Tyler, are correct. Breakfast is certainly the most essential meal of the day."

And then, as if flipping a switch, it was withdraw and retreat in predictable, exasperating, Doctorish fashion. But not without having the _audacious cheek_ to throw a wink in her direction.

He ambled back over to retrieve the TARDIS components and prepare to head out as if they had just shared a perfectly normal, innocent breakfast.

Rose thought, and not for the first time, that this hot-and-cold Time Lord Tease was very likely going to be the death of her.

Although upon giving it further consideration, she had to admit there were worse ways to go.


End file.
